AkuRoku: Love in a bar
by Borimamiss
Summary: <html><head></head>Well this is a LEGITIMATE story. I didn't cut it into chapters though. Sorry about that. :/ Roxas meets a sexy Axel in a bar and is confused by his feelings.  There is smut but it's at the very end. Have patience haha Enjoy...</html>


"Dear Sweet Lord. I swear to Fucking God if you don't stop complaining about missing Family guy Sora, I will personally dismember you with your own Damn Keyblade" I hissed, using the big boy parts of my throat to make threatening guttural sounds. I personally didn't like dragging Sora with me to the bar on Saturday, but I had no choice. Sora and Kairi were fighting again and when she starts pms'ing you have to leave. I should know. We all three used to be roommates until I kind of had enough and decided to get my own place. It's a pretty shitty place. But what can I say? It's my own. Do I love the freedom of not having to hear Kairi's annoying voice ask me to clean up a single dish I put in the sink _right_ after I've finished eating? Yes, yes I do. She's such a condescending thing.

"This isn't fair MAN! I needed a place to crash Roxas not to be fucking babysat, I'm outta here man"!

"SORA, do you honestly think I'm gonna leave you alone in this weird messed up condition, in my HOUSE? Do you remember in high school when your Mom took away your Yugioh cards, and you stayed over at my place for one night? Dude, My hair didn't grow back for months! Hair shouldn't even do that!"

"Ok fool first of all, it's a shitty apartment not a house Roxas. Second of all, I didn't know my obsessive pacing would knock over the Clorox and ammonia to create mustard gas"

" 'Fool'? How many times have I told you to stop listening to Lil Wayne"? I sneered back, tired of arguing with him this entire time. When in the end, he's gonna have to listen to me anyways, I'm the one with the key.

"Whatever man, fuck you. Lil Wayne happens to be a lyrical genius. Unlike your stupid, Emo, punk bands." He shot back, with that little vein that starts poppin out from the side of his forehead when he's agitated. "How the hell are we even going to DRINK?" he said. "we're both underage… and short"

I really didn't want to listen to his complaining anymore. We were almost there anyways. Walking is a bitch. "I know a friend of a friend." I said, completely agitated. "Besides, I hardly drink when I'm there. Since I'm majoring in art, my professor said it would be a good idea to not only think about art in the classroom, but to feel it in an everyday environment. Whatever that load of crap means. So one day, I find this place, walk on inside, and realized they needed somebody to help out with this giant mural they're doing on the ceiling and Viola. Your 'Homeboy', as you might be referring to me this month, has an extracurricular artistic thingy to do on the weekends". I didn't know why I had bothered explaining that to him, considering once he started banging Kairi his only interest was in between her legs. But I figured I owed him that much since he really didn't want to be here, and I brought up the whole "mustard gas" incident.

"Look we're here"! I lamented a bit to enthusiastically.

Once we were in the bar, everything was okay again. I didn't even mind the fact that Sora had spotted a playboy poster on one of the wooden walls and decided to gawk at it for ten minutes. No, I was at home. My real home. I would never dream tell Sora how much I loved this place. The big beautiful mahogany doors that looked hundreds of years old yet still kept beneath the beating heat. The massive swinging sign atop those doors, that amassed a fiery yellow glow about its' fluorescent lights. The lights that never stopped blinking for anybody. The lights that read, "Bruskers". An amazing name for an amazing establishment no doubt. The musky smell of whiskey. Beaten down liquor to match the beaten down men that were regulars at this bar every Saturday, and of course… My mural. That was my baby. My special baby, and I want to make absolutely sure that my mural, stays on that ceiling forever.

"Hey man, score me some brewsky"? Sora whispered like a 15 year old. He was standing right in front of the bar. His front to me, back to a barstool that was nearly as tall as him.

"Yeah man, no problem". I said, gladly willing to help out a friend I probably embarrassed earlier. "What you drinking tonight"? I asked.

"Well, we're in a bar, so I was thinking alcohol" And there he goes being an ass again.

I give Sora one final glare before I attempt to nudge myself in between two stereotypical looking asian men. Adorned with suits and 90's cell phones to match, who were sitting at the bar, dead silent not talking to each other. I figure that was my best bet because the place was pretty full, it being a Saturday and all and I didn't wanna get killed interrupting some important conversation. I found a bit of footing amongst the barstools legs, and managed to squeeze myself in. I now know what living in China feels like.

"Hey, barkeep"! I yelled, attempting to get an old man's attention that was at the far left end of the bar. "Hey"! Damn. Why the hell put grandpa to work? On Saturday? IN A BAR? THE WORLD THESE DAYS. I thought. How in the world is he going to hear me over the hustle and bustle of people sliding their beers around on the bar, and laughing, and crying and all the hecticness of this place? I was about to start screaming when all of the sudden, a head popped out very rapidly from the other side of the bar.

"YO! Slow your roll little one! You most def can pick your poison, just give 'ole man Jebb a break, huh? Besides, he works left bar I work right. As you can see, he obviously wouldn't be able to handle this place on his own with his little arthritic hands. So, what'll It be"?

I have never in all my entire life felt so, _tiny. _This man I had never seen here before was towering over me. I could see him above all the heads in the fucking bar. Not just because of his obvious girth and length, but because of this _unusual _fire hydrant colored main he wore so well. Not a hat, no. But with further studying of him with the eyes, I realized it was his _hair_. It was messy, but an organized mess. Like, dreads but not really. His hair stood to attention in the form of _spikes._ They didn't even seem tacky or misshapen. Nor did it seem to be held up with gel, just naturally. That would've been the only shocking thing about him if it wasn't for these, strange, small, diamond shape tattoos an inch or two down from his eyes. They were black. Pitch black. Just like the shockingly pitch black pupils brought out by even more shockingly emerald eyes. These eyes weren't just any eyes. For some reason they were special eyes. Huge, beautiful, gorgeous eyes. That when you looked at them, you didn't just do that. You looked _in them, _getting trapped inside. These eyes were set into skin such as marble stone. Smooth, yet very strong. Tanned skin, enveloping what seemed to be a very muscular, very athletic yet lean man. This man wore a sleeveless white t-shirt, showing off his masculinity and very fitted black denim jeans. These jeans were accompanied by hanging chains down the side, and a few rips here and there. He also wore maroon colored fingerless gloves. I'm assuming those are for gripping the bottles better. I couldn't understand why I sort of felt enamored by this-this creature. So insignificant. So weak. Longing for him to accept me. As if I was in high school again, and I just met a popular kid. Although I was in utter shock by his magnitude, I was also in shock that I couldn't find my friend of a friend around. So I decided to ask.

"Hey, um. I'm-I'm sorry for acting a little bit slow. It's just that I usually see Sheila around these parts, and I'm wondering whe-" The red haired man cut me short.

"This establishment is under new management as of today. I really don't know who anybody is here accept old man Jebb. The reason you look like you're staring at an alien is because today is my first day here. I did hear, however, that Sheila's Dad owned the place and well. With her Daddy not here to pat her on the back every night I believe she quit" . The red haired man said, with a glimmer in his eye and a bit of a curiosity there too. "why"? he said.

"Excuse me"? I muttered, not being able to hear him.

"Why do you want to know where the chicks at? You banging her?"

"Oh wow. Hell no. That chick was just a friend of a friend really. If I wanted to bang someone with a wide ass, I'd bang a parking lot" I instantly regretted telling that lame joke. What the fuck was wrong with me?

"um, okay" The red haired man said, with a look of confusion yet amusement in his gait. "Well then why did you need her for then? I can mix you a drink or make you a shot better than she could. I guarantee it." He said, kind of offended at the thought of me thinking he can't do his job.

"Oh well, um.. I mean nothing really. I-" I was at a loss for words. This red haired man wasn't even supposed to be here tonight. Yet I am here attempting to explain how I want to get my underage friend some liquor, and oh yes, that I'm underage too. Hell no. I needed a change of subject and fast. "I come here every Saturday and wait for the place to die down, so I can work on the mural up there" I said pointing to the curved ceiling.

"Aw, shit that?" The red haired man said impressed, yet with a bit of nostalgia at the end. "Man, they're completely redecorating this place man. That mural, isn't even gonna make it to next Friday squirt."

As soon as those words came out of the illustrious man's mouth, my mouth dropped open. Wide open. I stood there frigid knowing there was absolutely nothing I could do about it. The red haired man looked on not even the least bit affected because it wasn't his world that was ending right now. It was mine. He had to go to the other end of the bar to help out with some drinks for old man Jebb, while I just stood there. Sora noticed I looked like I had just seen the original Star wars for the first time and realized Darth Vader was Luke's father, and went ahead and walked my way.

"Dude, you okay"? Sora asked with deep concern in his voice.

"Nah man" I answered. "Let's get the fuck outta here" and with that, we were gone.

Two days later, I awoke to knocking at my door. This did not please me because, I was awake. "Who the hell IS that at-" I looked at my clock "SIX in the morning"? I figured this had better be an emergency or either way Sora is handling whoever it is. When I thought about it, it may have been for Sora. I knew Kairi was an early bird and probably just wanted to come down here to bitch to Sora some more. I hoped not though, as to not prolong the "Sora stay at Roxas place" phase. I decided to go with my gut and get my ass out the bed to check just in case. If it was Kairi I didn't want sora to wake up. I grudgingly slid the sheets off of me and rubbed my sleep filled eyes. Threw a shirt on, and headed to the front door which didn't take so long because my apartment is the size of a microwave. I still had a weird feeling it was Kairi so I went ahead and prepared a "It's not you it's him" speech on the way to the door. When I was in front of the dingy gray looking thing, I paused to fix up my blonde hair. It was always spikey just as my eyes were always blue, but I had a strange feeling my eyes looked gray today as well. That happens when I'm tired. So I went ahead and smoothed out my thick mop of hair. Then opened the door.

"Hey squirt"! The red haired man said, at my apartment, standing in my doorway.

"Wha-? Oh my gosh am I dreaming? Damn Sora and his amazing deep fried s'mores I can't say no to before bed!" I said aloud and half asleep, so it's justifiable.

"No dude, you're not dreaming. It's me. The guy from the bar. Remember?" He asked. Oh how could I NOT remember is the better question.

"Yeah man..um. I'm basically dead right now. You won't know who I am until I have condoms-I MEAN COFFEE! COFFEE!" I squeaked, accidentally and uncontrollably saying that! I desperately tried to recover from it. "Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry. I- I just woke up and I thought you were gonna be a girl and- well no I didn't think you were gonna be a girl I mean I didn't even know you were coming and- Well obviously I mean look at me- I mean don't. I mean-" I needed to pull myself together. He was looking at me like a puzzle, a rubix cube that was missing some pieces. "I mean would you like to come in and have a cup of coffee?" I managed to say calmly.

"I don't want to intrude". The red haired man said.

"Oh no it's not a problem at all" I said nonchalantly gesturing to him with my hands to come in, while he made his way inside. "The thing I'm wondering is, how did you get my address? And why on Earth would you even come here"? I said, more pleasantly surprised then shockingly surprised.

"Sheila had your address and your name on an envelope. I know you didn't tell me your name but I figured out It was you cuz there were pics of the halfway done mural inside and I figured she'd want you to have them." He said, in a tone that was hearty, and concerned.

"Wow, that's ridiculously nice of you to come all the way out here for somebody you don't even know" I said. It was very hard to pay attention to the conversation because of how this red haired man looked today. Daunting. It was tickling my senses in a way that made me feel, a bit uncomfortable. His hair still looked fire hydrant red, yet darker due to the awful lighting in my apartment. But that only made his eyes look brighter in this odd dim light of mine. He was wearing a skin tight bright lime green neon shirt, that, with the contrast of his hair, and the accompaniment of his eyes just. Made me. Sort of. Deteriorate on the inside. His legs this time were enveloped in pure white skinny jeans. His hands had no gloves, yet one ring on the right hand on his index finger. A ring that had the Roman numerals of "13" on it. He wore a black and white checkered belt, probably from Hot topic. Connected to that belt white chains. You could tell he was wearing high tops because he was wearing ridiculously tight pants. Come to think of it his whole outfit was tight.

"Yeah well let's change that"

"I'm sorry, what"? I was unaware that I was still in a conversation because I was so distracted and unaware of what he just said.

"Ok, go start making your pot of coffee" He said. Chuckling yet still noticeably agitated. "I'm Axel, and I'm guessing by this envelope you're Roxas?" He said, with an effervescent energy about him.

"Yep. That's me". I said, in a somewhat ashamed way. Knowing that this very exciting, very privileged visit was either bound to end soon or Sora would awaken from his coma to ruin the alone time with this pleasant stranger.

"Well, Roxas" he said. With a sort of, hidden interest. " I'm Sorry that I'm here so early. I cannot deny that I almost 100% knew you would be sleeping, but I had just finished working out and I knew I would have nothing better to do at home-" He was still in the middle of talking to me, but my mind trailed somewhere it shouldn't have been trailing. I was imagining Axel running around the block. No not running, jogging. Yeah, let's pace it down a bit. He was wearing basketball shorts, and, in my mind that was pretty much it. Oh not to mention it was raining. Yeah raining. He was jogging like his life depended on it. With each stride of his foot trailing foot action, his hair bounced accordingly. Not to airy though, for it was raining. His hair was heavier than it was supposed to be, and yet it still defied gravity with that remarkable hairstyle of his. The front two spikes of his, were sort of..matted down along the front sides of his forehead. In an attractive way of course. I figured this guy could pull just about anything off. Why it was raining in my head? I don't know, I have no idea. All I know is, in my head, everything was in slow motion. Axel, panting, out of breath. His abdominals flexing in and out, to match his breathing pattern. The small, and lucky drops of rain that were splashing onto his very distinguished jaw line, then practically racing down his neck down to his chiseled collar bone. The same drop then going down even further, tracing around his areola, then painstakingly tracing the crevices that were his eight pack, down the side. My mind stayed on that image. It did not want to stray.

"-So then that's when I figured I may as well come here" he said. Believing I had heard every word.

"That's good." I said. Half assed. "Here's the coffee" I managed to say, leaving the kitchen and taking my place by him on the hunter green sofa he sat his perfection on.

"You seem to be taking my presence here very well. Tell me do you get visitors from random men often"? he said. Jokingly.

"Oh yeah, definitely" I said. Playing around as well.

"Well I'd have a hard time believing that. Look at you, the bed hasn't left your surfer boy face yet" He said. And in that instance everything changed. He raised an arm and with a very tender motion, wiped some sleep from my eye, sending me reeling in a way I didn't understand. His hand was still on my face, but I couldn't tell if this moment was actually two seconds long and I was over thinking, or if he had just frozen to feel the sudden warmth and redness I was sure my face was tinted in. He sat there, staring at me. His hand managed to make its way to the side of my face and just kept it there. Looking at me, in sort of admiration. All of the sudden his hand was right back to his side, his jaws clenched. His other holding the coffee mug so hard I thought he'd break it. He violently put the mug on the coffee table, and faced me again.

"Hey man that's from IKEA! That's the only good furniture I HAVE! Be careful!" I said. Immediately regretting it. I was in the presence of a Red haired God who could kill me if he wished, and I dared to reprimand him. Well it was _my _furniture, Was the brilliant thought process I gave myself after those words came philandering out.

Axel loosened his jaw. Looked at me. Looked at the coffee table, then immediately changed his attitude. Now he just seemed more worried than ever. He then proceeded to get on his knees in front of him, and _inspect _the coffee table. Not only the place where he slammed the mug, but the whole thing as well. As if, his pure rage in that one moment could have damaged the coffee table on the other side also. He then sat back on the couch. Then looked at me again as if he had just lost a loved one.

"I'm SO SO sorry man-ugh, Roxas. It's not broken or anything." He seemed to be struggling with his words. "I don't know what came over me. I guess, working out gets to me sometimes" He said. Trying to laugh it off, in an awkward way.

"What happen-" I was cut off.

"Say, how old are you anyways?" Axel asked.

"I'm 19" I said. With hesitance in my voice. Who thinks 19 year olds are cool? Junior high kids that's who..

"Oh. He said. With an entrancing smile on his face. "I'm 27" he continued. "I just thought… I would ask. You know to-um get to know you better and all. I'm not generally the best with small talk conversations, as you can tell" He said. In a way that sounded as if Keanu Reeves had taught him to say and look in such a way, that made the hairs on the back of my neck raise.

"That's cool man. Are you having a rough day, or-er, something"? I asked. Hoping to find out something about him. Or at least understand what just happened there.

"No. I'm having a great day" he said. With a very happy smile on his face, that went away in an instant and then went back to serious. This was a very manly man. One who didn't often share his feelings, yet was trying to with _me, _a stranger. I didn't know whether to be weirded out, or honored.

"I have to go. Now" He said. Re-clenching his jaw and standing up.

"Wha- what? Wait, why? It hasn't even been twenty minutes" I said. Sounding as if I was pleading.

"You come to the bar, you'll see me.." He said. Acting as if I was just another bar patron, in my own apartment. "Sorry about your mural kid" he said. With an authoritative voice. He took a few strides to the door, turned around as if to capture a mental image of the place and of me where I sat, then just left. Shutting the door behind him.

I needed to go to sleep. I was tired. Didn't understand why his presence bothered me so much. Worst of all? I looked down, and didn't understand why I was…_hard._

That same day, four hours later, I was out. Sleeping and showering had been good to me, and I didn't wanna stick around for when Sora woke up. I knew he had cried himself to sleep the night before, and I wasn't about to make myself his bitch by surrendering to him all day with the crying and the bitching and yatta yatta yatta. That's the thing about Sora and I. People usually think he's tougher than I am because of our looks I guess, but deep down he's more sensitive than I am. Especially after a spat with his girlfriend. I decided to take it easy today. No more worrying about class, since there was none today. No more studying, and most importantly no Axel. Yes, that's what I needed. An Axel free day. I decided to celebrate my joyous day off from everything by attempting to dress nice. I wore my black and white checkered hoodie, the one with the really big zipper thingy at the end. Sora bought it for me one Christmas stating it was fashionable. I also wore my Kings of Leon tee. I felt like a rocker today. I finished the outfit by pairing my hoodie with equally black and white checkered converse, and tight denim jeans. I felt pretty 'fly', as Sora would say. I didn't wanna take my bike anywhere, so I decided to walk. I walked throughout my entire neighborhood, and through parks. As I was walking I decided I was getting tired and wanted to head on home. I don't know why I thought I could have one good day. Just for me. Even walking seemed stressful and pointless. "Ha-ha" I laughed out loud. Even seeing that strange Axel guy wouldn't be too bad right around now. I thought. Blushing at the fact I even had that thought. As I was walking home, I really wasn't paying attention to anything in front of me. I had my head down, buried in my hoodie thinking about Axel. I was walking when all of a sudden I got hit in the face. Very hard I might add. I didn't know what the hell was going on. All I knew was that I was pissed. And also on the floor.

"Get up PUNK"! I heard a voice say, as I was attempting to get up. My knees were all scratched so I was having a hard time doing anything. I was very frightened. I kind of had a feeling that getting mugged was the way I was gonna die. I didn't understand why this was happening to me. I only knew, that it was.

"OK! OK!" I said. "I'll give you anything you want but please don't hurt me"! I managed to breath, as getting knocked out took the breath outta you. I stood straight up, looking right at the men who were probably about to kill me. They looked angry at the world. Like everyone has done them wrong, so why not do somebody else wrong? They didn't have any guns, but I could tell these guys could kill me. They could catch me if I started running, and beat the shit outta me.

"Give Me your wallet! NOW!"

"OK! It's in my back pocket just give me a second!" I said. I felt like I was about to cry. My old family photos and my College id were in there. Besides, I only had eleven bucks on me. These guys picked the wrong dude to rob. I used my left hand to retrieve the old thing from my left pocket. I did it really fast cuz I didn't want them to think that I was trying anything funny.

"Ok GOOD NOW DROP IT ON THE FLOOR AND KICK IT OVER TO US"! They said, as if they were in a hurry. I did so and then I felt my face go pale. I was in shock. I thought I was gonna barf. Here these men were, trying to rob me of mainly everything I worked for. It was all in my wallet. How sad. A legacy in a wallet. They picked up my wallet, and started rummaging through it. I decided to just stand there because I thought if I ran they were gonna follow me and kill me anyways. Looking through the wallet, they discovered it was useless and got extremely upset. I bet they were thinking "Oh how nice. We spend all day looking for somebody who was walking alone and to puny to fight back then we finally find him and his wallet is a shit hole" This thought made me laugh in my head. But I figured on a scale of one to Chris brown, I was bout to be Rihanna. The men started moving in really close to me, about to kill me. Sure enough a couple of punches to the face later I was down for the count. I huddled into a little ball. The pain was only getting worse. They were kicking me now. I say this nonchalantly because I'm used to bad things happening to me. The pain was immense. It felt as if they both had blades on their shoes. They were so furious. They just wouldn't stop kicking me. Like I was… garbage. I squeezed my eyes shut, rolled my hands into little balls, and stayed in fetal position. Just then I felt an enormous jolt backwards. Somebody had pulled me to safety very intensely. This person must've been extremely strong because at how fast I was going I thought I was flying. I hit a wall, but at least I was safe from those, demons. I didn't know what was going on. I was frightened to uncoil myself from the fetal position. But I had too. At this point I was in the blank and I needed to know what the fuck was going on. I slowly lowered my arms, which was a devastating task because they felt mangled even though they were just bruised. I peeked first, then completely uncoiled myself from the fetal position and stopped staring wide eyed after what I just saw. It was AXEL, beating the shit out of BOTH of these men at the same time. I obviously was catching this right as it was ending because the men were already running away. But Axel literally followed them each time they did, picked them up at the same time, and smashed their heads together. At this moment, Axel had just smashed their heads together. The men fell on the ground, now feeling how much they weigh and letting gravity curse them. They were frightened to look up, they just kept their heads down. In defeat. They were both bleeding In the ears that they suffered trauma in and you could see it on their face. They looked to be about 16 feet away! How did I get so far? Axel picked the men up once more, and dropped them on the hood of a black Camry, completely fucking the car up. The men looked like they were in more agonizing pain then I was. After they were dropped on the hood, Axel went to the side of the car, lifted one of his legs up right in front of the genetalia to one of the men and kicked him real hard so that he went into the windshield. I'm sure that mans abilities to have children have been stifled. After Axel was completely done with one thug, he moved onto the other. Axel was wearing a black leather backpack, with white embroidered roman numerals for "13", just like the ring I saw last time. It wasn't as thick as a backpack, it was much thinner actually. And instead of backpack looking handles, it only had one. It was draped over his right arm. It was a red leather material. It magically seemed to carry all the weight evenly. Weird. It also seemed to be attached to the leather Jacket he was wearing. Axel reached inside this backpack and pulled out these two IMMENSE looking weapons. They were like blades but not really. They looked like intricately detailed steel circles, with points coming out of them every compass direction. These weapons were huge, they defied the very bag they came from. I couldn't believe the bag wasn't falling apart with holes In it. They were mainly silver, with red hues that looked identical to Axle's hair. After Axle took out these magnificent weapons, he put both of them in one hand and took the other thug into his free hand. He slammed the thug back into the ravaged Camry, and held him pinned there with his right knee, in the groin. He placed one of the weapons in his other hand and held them both on each side of his neck, fatal if he wanted it to be. At this point I wasn't sure WHAT he was gonna do. There was DEATH in Axels eyes. He seemed, as if he was avenging a father's death or something.

"HEY MOTHER FUCKERRRRRRRRRRR!" He yelled at him. "YOU LIKE MESSING WITH INNOCENT PEOPLE HUH?" he said expecting an answer.

"No man no! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!, WE WERE JUST-JUST ROUGHING HIM UP A BIT MAN I SWEAR!"

Oh Axel wasn't buying that not one bit..his eyes turned a deep fiery green. "ROUGHING UP? ROUGHING UP!" He screamed. "I'LL SHOW YOU THE MEANING OF ROUGHING UP!" By this point I was freaking the fuck out, I thought he was gonna kill this man and I was gonna have to testify in court, and he was gonna put me on his to kill list when he got out. All of a sudden, he took one of his weapons and shoved one of the spikes through this man's cheek. It came out the other side, through his other cheek. Blood was everywhere. Running down his arms, and on that amazing weapon. This man's cheek was completely destroyed. It's going to take a lot of cosmetic surgery for that man to be able to eat again. After the damage was done, Axel removed the blade from this man's face, and just left him there. He hurriedly removed a red cotton looking cloth from his bag and wiped off the blade. I have a bad feeling he's done this before. After he wiped the blade off, he put the weapons gently back into the bag and tied the bag off. He hurried to my side.

"OH my God, Roxas" He said. Helping me up. He gently put his hand on my back to help me sit up straight. He helped me very slowly. "I was walking to the bar to restock some stuff, and I saw you. I was-so afraid..that I was too late. That they killed you" He said. Severe pain in his eyes.

"Axel I'm ok. I'm better than I thought I was. I really did think I was gonna die though. And.." I too began struggling for words. "..You saved me. Oh my GOD Axel, you saved my LIFE." I wasn't even thinking about it at the time, but he really did save my life, and I was forever in his debt from now on.

"Don't mention it. I'm just glad, you're ok! He said. With deep intensity in his voice. "Come on, let's go to my place. I would take you to the hospital, but they may end up asking too many questions. I don't necessarily look like a care bear" He said, already putting me into position to carry me. With that we were off. He was carrying me as if I weighed nothing. About half a mile later and we were there. Him carrying me really made the walk seem like it was nothing. Besides the obvious joy I was getting by being in this, amazing cool guys arms, he also smelled amazing. Even after all the fighting, and blood on his arms and shirt, he smelled like a bit of the bar and a bit of cinnamon. His smell, was heavenly. I could stay there in his arms all day. But unfortunately, this position was killing me. Thank goodness we arrived. Axel opened the door with one hand. He didn't even bother to close it. His place was immaculate. Modern, sleek, and straight out of a catalog. His couch was of black suede, and I couldn't believe it when he laid me there.

"No, Axel, this couch is so nice, please I can lay on the floor or something" I insisted.

"Are you FUCKING with me right now?" he said. "You are a human being, this is a couch. You're more important ba-"He stopped abruptly, as if he was about to say something he shouldn't. "Just, rest" he said. He went and shut the door, then trailed off to the kitchen. This place was a fortress. I didn't even know what to call it. It was way bigger than an apartment but way smaller than a house. The second you walked in you were struck in awe by the beautiful stained wood flooring all throughout the foyer and the living room. Once you passed the tiny foyer, with mirrors in both sides I may add, then you enter a nice cozy living room complete with a grand piano to the far right corner. Further in there is a coffee table made completely out of glass set directly in front of the black suede couch, complete with ottoman and matching pillows. Once you make your way to the couch, you see the living room from a completely different angle. There was a flat screen TV, which was so big you had to special order them that size. It was white, pure white. Even the screen part that was always black was white. On the same wall, there was an odd looking cd changer that bordered around the TV. It sort of looked like one of those cd holder things people used to put on the wall in the 90's. But this one, was made of stainless steel, and electronic. Obviously you couldn't get this in stores either. I didn't even know how you would use it. When you looked up, the ceiling was immensely tall. At the tippy top, there was a skylight. Dangling from a solid part of the top, was a chandelier hanging down into the living room. The couch I was laying on, was against a wall that was a part of the banister to a set of stairs. Wow, was all I could think. The kitchen was right by the living room. There were terracotta looking tiles in the dining room, and I'm assuming they continued on to the kitchen.

"HereRoxas" Axel said. Holding up a bag of ice. "It'll make the pain numb."

"Actually, I'm not In pain. I'm sure that's very difficult to believe, but usually even when I get a horrible bruise, I don't feel it till the next day. It definitely hurt right after it happened though" I said, trying to get him to believe me. I actually did hurt. For some reason I wanted him to stop caring so much about it, as to not waste this precious time on me.

"Roxas, you can't be fucking serious" His very deep very manly voice insisted. "I saw them hitting you, it looked, awful" He said. It sort of looked like he was tearing up, but it was getting too dark to tell.

"Oh no"! I said. Sora has probably been up all day wondering where I've been. "Sorry Axel, Let me check my texts" I said, trying to sound older, as if checking my text messages meant I was astute. I reached into my pocket but didn't reach in far when the pain started searing through my hand.

"Here let me help you" Axel said, reaching into my ass pocket without hesitation. "There you go", he said. Handing me the iphone 4. Hey at least my phone wasn't a piece of shit. I was thankful for that because this place was out of my league. I gently slid the unlock button on my touch screen and checked my text messages. There were 15 of them and 2 missed calls. I texted Sora and reassured him that I was fine and I may be there late. I don't know why I said that, but I had an odd and pressing feeling I was about to. I put the phone on the beautiful glass table in front of me, ignoring the pain that it caused me. Axel still looked so great, even with all the blood on him and everything. I don't know why I always prided myself on noticing the little things like that, but only about him.

"Maybe I should go"? I said. With hesitation.

"NO." He said. Sternly. "I don't get many visitors. I'm…sort of a loner. I generally don't even talk to people really. Well outside my job anyways. At work you really need to know how to work your mouth to get the good tips" He said, in a shameful type of way. "Besides, you were just hurt, you need to be with somebody right now." He said. I knew I should've told him that my best friend was staying with me, but I decided to keep that my dirty little secret.

"You know, you're probably right. I don't wanna go home alone. Not after what happened to me. What if I get left alone with my thoughts, and become scarred for life"? I said. Lying through my perfectly straight teeth giving him my perfectly deceiving puppy dog smile.

"That's it man. You're staying here. Besides, if those assholes wanna play games you can be here to watch when I kick their asses again" He said. Actually joking, and smiling about the joke he just told. I liked It when Axel smiled, and I think i was beginning to realize why…

"HaHa! You're a trip man" Trip? I might as well yank the stainless steel clock from his wall and wear it around my neck saying 'Flava Flaaaav!' "Yeah, um, thanks for that too. Those assholes deserved what they got" I said. In a hushed tone. Axel now was sitting right beside me. Literally right beside me, we were touching…and it _thrilled me._

"Roxas… You know I would do it again. In a heartbeat, and hopefully faster next time. I never want to see you hurt again" He said, lowering his face down to my face. Of course he had to lower his face he was crazily taller than me, even when we were sitting on a couch. Axel was pretty close to my face, about to apparently do something, when all of a sudden he remembered something. He jolted back..

"Oh" he said. Clearing his throat as if to brush off the awkwardness. "I forgot to give you a little something." He reached into his leather backpack and pulled out my wallet. I smiled out of relief and excitement at the sight of it.

"OH MY GOD" I said. "Thank youuuu so muchhh! My whole life is in here! I'm so lame I even have the pics of the mura-" I could not finish that sentence, Axel had lifted me up. I didn't even realize we were already on the second or so step of the stairs that led to his master bedroom. "Axel? What's wrong man? Did you hear someone threaten to break down the door? A spider on the floor? A Mormon? What?" In the time that it took me to say that, he had ever so gently placed me on his bed. His bed felt heavenly, like cloud 9. "Ok, what's going on"? I said. Even though I had a slight idea of what was going on, but at the same time it could just be my blonde stupid self hoping for something that's not there.

"Roxas, I-I don't know. You.. I HATE YOU" 'Well gee thanks' I thought. "Ever since, the bar I-I've not been myself. I work and work and-"He sighed, then continued. "It's not the SAME don't you see?...That, That FUCKING painting or whatever. That thing. It KEEPS reminding me of you EVERYDAY!"

"I'm sorry"? I said. Hoping he was gonna say what I was hoping he was gonna say. I shifted forward slightly, nudging myself up with my elbows in a slouched position.

"I never talk to anyone…Never, Roxas. I'm a loner. I don't need-" He paused for a moment. "I don't need the pain of being hurt. Then here I am at a new job, and the first day. The FIRST fucking day, I see you.. and you shattered my world. You-" He began to calm down, easing his voice little by little. "You talk to me, and you break my heart. You make me crazy. I have only ever met you twice, and just the THOUGHT of someone hurting you or causing you pain makes me want to END their life." He was saying, with much vigor. Much truth.

'Omg..Omg omg..Omg omg omg…omg…omg…omg omg. This isn't happening. I'm dreaming. The thugs actually left me unconscious to die. I'm still in the street, dreaming Axel came and kicked their asses, aren't i? Omg..omg..omg..' I thought. But no, this was actually happening. I held my breath very hard for the conclusion to Axel's speech. My heart wanted to jump out of my chest.

"Roxas, Please don't hate me. I don't even know why we're here, right now. Maybe it's destiny I don't know.. but I'm certain of one thing. Just as your eyes sparkle like the vast oceans that are blue.." I held my breath, certain my face was blue or that I was about to die. "I'm very.." He began to say, drawing his words out with every exhale he took. .."very.. much in love with you. I tried not to be, Roxas I really did bu-" This time it was I who cut _him _Short. I had placed my index finger on his oh so delicate, yet roughed up lips. This time _**I **_will make a joke.

"Ssshhh." I whispered. "You had me at 'yo' " I said, fighting back a smile, then finally giving in and smiling. Axels face was ecstatic. I've never seen a grown man so happy. Especially a, well let's just go ahead and say it, bad ass motherfucker like Axel. Axel stopped smiling and drew his face closer to mine. I too was moving forward to his face, after releasing my hand from his lips. We leaned into each other's personal space… and then we started violating it. Axels lips were hard pressed against mine, as if he'd never kissed anyone before. This sort of pained me because, I _had _been punched in the face earlier today. But I ignored the pain. It was delicious pain. I began to open my mouth more widely, as did Axel. Axels tongue was everywhere in my mouth, wild. It was warm, and I loved it. By this point we were swallowing each other's faces. My lips kept moving up and down accordingly with his. Axel stepped more onto the bed, keeping his lips still hard on mine. He used his right hand to grab my ass and lift me up a bit more to the center of the bed. His touch on my jeans in that area, gave me the HARDEST boner I've ever had in my entire life. I turned red in the face feeling my dick so hard against my jeans. Axel had already discovered my member while trailing my body with his hands, and started rubbing it ever so slowly that it drove me wild. I hurriedly put both my hands on his dick too. I knew I should've wrestled around with more foreplay, but I've honestly been wondering what he's been packing since I first laid eyes on him. Axel and I were very hot for each other. With each kiss and each peck we breathed hot, sweaty, sex breath into each other's faces. I began to unzip Axels white pants. As I was unzipping I felt how wet he was through his jeans, how HARD he was. I slipped one of my hands down his pants but still on his boxers, feeling his ENORMOUS COCK. I started playing with his balls through the underwear, while Axel ripped my shirt off. Axel pushed me onto the bed to where he was the dominator and I was the dominatee. My hand was still handling his balls while Axel Was kissing and licking my neck. He kept fucking kissing my neck, it was driving me insane. He began sucking on my neck at this point. 'lick, lick'-'suck-suck', was the pattern that sent this immense heat going down my neck and my side and back up again. I then placed my hand on his throbbing dick and began pumping him. Axel let out an amazing moan.

"Roxas-oh my…FUCK" He muttered, as the transition occurred. There was pre-cum all over my hand. Axel and I were tongue fucking each other in the mouth now. I swiftly was able to pull down this red haired God's pants down, and feel his naked and trembling cock in my hands. It was incredible. I kept pumping the massive thing from the tip all the way down to the fiery red pubes it came from. Axel stopped kissing me, and stood up straight on the bed. Still kneeling. I kneeled too, and quickly grabbed Axel's hard wet member, and shoved it in my mouth. Bad idea, this dick was too huge. I choked, releasing the dick from my mouth and gasping for breath. But i had to try again. I went down on him again, this time mentally prepared for the monster. Axels whole body arched backward in sheer pleasure. So much so that he was now laying on his back. I was in control now. I slobbered all over his cock like it was nothing. It tasted like Axel. Axel tasted good. I jerked my head back and forth back and forth, letting my saliva trial down to his testicles. Axel was groaning in plain ecstasy the entire time, rocking his hips back and forth to deepen the penetration. I took my free hand and tugged at his testicles gently. I could hear it sending him reeling, and looked up to see Axel putting his hands on his head as if he didn't know what to do with them cuz it felt so damn good. I had a feeling he was about to cum, so I took my mouth off his dick and slid the rest of his pants off. He removed his shirt himself. Now Axel was completely naked, and he looked super fucking sexy. Axel grabbed me by the waist and lifted me onto his body. He was lying down, so I was now on top of him like I originally was before but this time Axel was the one in control. My legs were still tangled in the remnants' of my jeans so I just flung them off. I was now too, completely naked.

"Goddamn baby" Axel said. At this point I felt like a school girl with butterflies in my stomach.

"Baby"? I muttered while smiling. Still hot and heavy and on top of this gorgeous man. He too was out of breath, and staring at me like he still wasn't finished eating me alive. But he paused for a moment.

"Yes" He said. While trying to catch his breath. "You're…My Roxas. Now that I have you… no one can take you away." He said. Very sincerely, also still very horny. He slid me further down on his body, to where my legs could feel and trace the crevices of his 8 pack, to the bush on top of his dick. I was now directly infront of, but not yet _on _his monster.

"Are you ready to get FUCKED baby"? Axel asked. With lust in his eyes.

"Mmmhmm" I groaned, while biting my lip. Axel raised me gently ontop of his dick. I knew he was about to set me down on his monster…to make me feel his entirety. I also knew I've never wanted anything that bad in my entire life. Axel was so wet, that the first inch didn't hurt. That quickly changed. Axel then THRUSTED me down onto his dick, leaving me there for a second to tease me apparently. It hurt so bad that I tried to scream but I stopped it by biting my lip. I took it like a man. He then began lifting me up and down, slow at first because he could tell I was in pain but he never stopped. My ass had never been stretched to its limit before. I'm guessing this is what it felt like. He kept jolting me, up down up down. Every thrust was a new world of pleasure and a lesser one of pain. He then started fucking me faster, and faster, until I looked like a ragdoll getting fucked by a bear. I was being thrashed and flung around just like a toy, and I _loved it._ The sound our bodies made when they clashed was a loud THUD, and I wanted to hear more.

"OH GODDD! OH GODD AXELLLL! AXELL! OH MY GOD!F-F-FUCK! THIS FEELS SO GOOD!GOD!" I screamed. So helpless, so defenseless against this man's amazing talent to make my insides numb, and burn, and sear all at the same time.

"Agh. Agh!" My newfound lover managed to yelp, as he was reaching his climax. "ohhhh…..sshhIITTTT ROXASSSS"! He screamed, as he came inside of me. I followed right after.

"Oh FUCK oh FUCK oh FUCK oh FUCK" I muttered, as I spewed my man juice all over Axel's v-line's.

Our hair was matted down from all the excitement. Axel looked especially ravishing with his hair all over the place, no longer spikey, just there. I wanted to take a snap shot of him in his vulnerable state. He seemed extra peaceful, just laying here in our filth trying to catch his breath.

"hehe" he chuckled. "Damn, I've never been so happy in my entire life." He breathed. "Or so soar. You're so tight baby" he groaned, rubbing the sides of my ass to see if I too was in pain.

"OW"! I lamented. "You know, having hardcore, thrashing sex after you've just been beaten up..is kind of like BEATING YOURSELF UP again. Stupid just stupid." I said, as I spread open my naked legs and arms to vent.

"Oh my God, You're right… but you're so damn hot right now baby" He said, sad at first but happy towards the end. Axel rolled over on his front, pushing his body up with his arms, and climbing on top of me so as not to put all his weight on me. He began to stroke my sides, and my forehead.

"I'm sorry you're in pain, my new love" He said. Then he leaned down and tenderly kissed me on my lips, giving me a mild boner. I couldn't believe I could still get a boner after that trauma. "Is there anything I can do for you?" He asked.

"You just did it." I said, with a smile. "Hey, do you think we can take a shower…" I paused, feeling a bit embarrassed because Axel was still new to me. .."soon? Um-er, together"? I managed to get out.

"NO" Axel said in a stern voice, then he broke out laughing. "Of course we can. I actually kind of assumed we were going to, haha."

"Oh, that's great!" I said overly excited. "I'll beat you to it"! I exclaimed. Having already spotted the shower in the bathroom out of the corner of my eye.

"Like hell you will"! Axel exclaimed, jumping out of the bed at the same time as I did. We both raced to the bathroom, but I won because I was smaller and faster. Immediately Axel grabbed my face and pulled it closer to his. The only way he was able to do this without me getting lifted up from the ground was that I was standing on the toilet. I got too happy I won apparently. This made me a bit taller than Axel. I was pleased. We started passionately kissing, again. What can I say, I overdose on Axel. I don't care, I'm in love with him, and I knew if I ever needed him he would pull through for me. At least I hoped. Then that suddenly reminded me of something.

"Ugh, Axel? Baby"? I said, pulling back aways and wondering if it was ok for me to call him baby yet.

"Yes my newfound love"? He said. In the most drop dead sexiest voice possible.

"It's gonna be hard for me to ask you this, because I don't want you to feel like I'm taking advantage of you. I would never ever do that. I was wondering… if you could-er, possibly ask the new manager of Bruskers to reconsider painting the ceiling? I would love to finish my work of art, and have it there forever." I said. Staring into Axels understanding eyes. They seemed to stare right into my soul.

"I already did baby, the manager swore he would never lay a finger on your mural. He know's we're…an _item._" Axel said.

"What?" I asked, looking confused. "But how is that even possible"? I asked, even more perplexed.

"hahaha! Oh Gosh, I love that cute 'what the hell' face you're putting right now"! Axel stated.

"Axel I'm serious" I said.

Axel let out a huge sigh. "Have you not figured it out babe?" Axel said, stroking my arms tenderly. "_**I'M the manager". **_He said, with the biggest smile on his face.

"What?" I said. In a totally surprised manner. "Oh my God that's great!" I exclaimed, knowing that MY newfound love, would leave it there just for me.

The next morning, Axel had fucked me again, whispered sweet nothings in my ear, and dropped me off in front of my apartment. God I was beginning to get used to that man.

"Hello"? I said as I walked into my shitty place.

"Dude WHAT THE HELL"? Was the greeting I received from Sora the second I walked into the living room. "Kairi and i have been worried sick about you all night"! He exclaimed, inspecting me to see anything different about me. Sure enough he did. "WHAT THE FUCK MAN? IS THAT A BRUISE ON YOUR FACE? WHY THE HELL IS THERE A-IS THAT A BRUISE ON YOU ARM? AND YOUR LEGS TOO? CAN YOU FILL US IN PLEASE!" I noticed Kairi on the sofa, crossing her arms, having been dead worried all night.

"It's actually quite an interesting story, I'll fill you in later" I said, with a smart ass look on my face.

"Um NOOO you'll fill us in NOW! You're gonna explain to us why we stayed up all night worried sick about you, watching stupid Tremors' Movie marathons!" He hissed.

"Dude really"? I chuckled.

"DUDE!" He yelled.

"OK OK!" I said in defeat. "So…um..great news! I'll never have to worry about being mugged again, you can have all my playboy magazine's I never ever payed attention to in the first place, my beautiful mural is staying up at Bruskers…and…I'M GAY!" I shouted to the both of them the second I entered my room and locked it.

"WHATTTTT?" I heard in unison in the living room. I wasn't paying attention to them. I was paying attention to the beautiful picture my lover gave me of himself. I was already on my bed, throwing on my SkullCandy to drown out the angry voices I heard attempting to ravage my door. I needed MAJOR SLEEP, I thought to myself, as I taped his picture to the wall right by me. I was starting to drift to sleep already. Even with the SkullCandy on. I found the song I was listening to fitting to describe My and Axels relationship. Then I dozed off. The song? Closer-Nine inch Nails… J

End


End file.
